This invention relates to disposable absorbent articles generally and more particularly relates to disposable diapers and the like. Still more particularly, this invention relates to disposable diapers having a topsheet in which compacted portions of the topsheet are adhered to barrier members at the perimeter of the absorbent core thereby providing a liquid migration resistant perimeter construction.
Disposable absorbent articles are well known in the prior art and have many uses. For example, disposable diapers are intended to absorb and contain urine; bandages are intended to absorb and contain blood and other body exudates; while catamenial pads are intended to absorb and retain menstrual fluids. In each instance, the disposable absorbent article absorbs and retains a liquid, thereby preventing that liquid from soiling, wetting, or otherwise contaminating the vicinity surrounding the point of liquid discharge.
In general, disposable absorbent articles all have the same basic structure which comprises an absorbent core encased between a liquid permeable user contacting topsheet and a liquid impermeable backsheet. The prior art teaches numerous variations of and elements in addition to the basic topsheet, backsheet, and absorbent core arrangement, with each variation or additional element being directed to improving a specific characteristic of the disposable absorbent article.
Ideally, a disposable absorbent article will have characteristics which permit liquid to rapidly penetrate the liquid permeable user contacting topsheet while large quantities of liquid are absorbed by the absorbent core. Once in contact with the absorbent core, the liquid will tend to migrate or spread away from the point of discharge. Accordingly, the liquid will migrate throughout the thickness of and toward the perimeter of the absorbent core. Liquid which penetrates the thickness of the core is prevented from wetting the vicinity surrounding the diaper by the liquid impermeable backsheet.
Several concepts have been proposed to prevent the liquid which migrates toward the perimeter of the diaper from wetting the wearer's undergarments. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,520,303 which issued to D. D. Endres on July 14, 1970 teaches a disposable diaper having a leak-preventing barrier at the ends to prevent leakage at the waist. The barrier is a strip of thin film which is affixed between the topsheet and the backsheet along a single line at the perimeter of the diaper.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,693,622 which issued to J. L. Jones, Sr. on Sept. 26, 1972 teaches a waste fluid absorption device in which the periphery of the absorbent core is treated with a liquid repellant composition which renders the periphery liquid-impermeable. U.S. Pat. No. 3,799,167 which issued to A. H. Miller et al on Mar. 26, 1974 is similar in concept to the aforementioned Jones patent in that the periphery of the absorbent article is rendered liquid-impermeable by treatment with a waterproofing composition. Miller et al, however, apply the waterproofing composition to the periphery of the topsheet rather than to the periphery of the absorbent core.
The disposable absorbent articles of the prior art lack the aspects of the present invention whereby a reduction in liquid leakage is obtained by providing liquid impermeable barrier members which are affixed to compacted portions of the topsheet.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an absorbent article having improved liquid containment characteristics.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an absorbent article having liquid impermeable barrier members.
An additional object of the present invention is to provide an absorbent article having barrier members which are affixed to compacted portions of the topsheet.
These and other objects of the invention will be more readily apparent when considered in reference to the following description and when taken in connection with the accompanying drawings.